


A Roommate and a Fan

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Whee, and meeting new people, basically moving into college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Jeff are finally off to college. This is how they meet Riker's roommate, and then a fan who turns into a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roommate and a Fan

“Jeffry, stop trying to strip Riker,” Selena snorted as she walked back into Riker's dorm room. “I mean, at least let him get unpacked first.”

“I am _not_ trying to strip him,” Jeff hissed out, narrowing his eyes at Selena, who looked over at Jeff sarcastically as she dropped onto Riker's bed.

“No comment,” Riker breathed as he pulled a few shirts out of his backpack and shoved them into his open drawer.

“Oh my god! You really just put those away like that, Riker Samuel?” Jeff squealed, looking over at Riker with an appalled expression. Riker sighed and hung his head.

“Jeff, you should know I don't care how I put my clothes away by now,” Riker breathed out as Selena snorted with laughter and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“Well, I do,” Jeff huffed out as he shoved Riker away from his dresser and then dropped to the floor. Riker shrugged and then collapsed onto the bed next to Selena. She giggled and pulled him to her chest in order to start playing with his hair. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he settled closer to Selena.

“You know, Joey gets jealous that you don't play with his hair as much as you play with mine,” Riker said.

“Whatever. His hair isn't as nice as yours,” Selena replied with a shrug.

“Why should he care? You're pulling _his_ hair during sex, not Riker's,” Jeff said as he organized Riker's drawers.

“That's _your_ job, duh,” Selena said. Jeff just looked over his shoulder at Selena and winked. Riker sighed and shook his head.

“For my roommate's sake, I hope they can handle all of you people,” Riker breathed.

“We already know my roommate can handle us. We're good,” Jeff giggled out.

“At least Oliver finally adjusted,” Selena said. Riker nodded in agreement and Jeff snorted.

“At least he is finally taking Elliot's dick up his ass,” Jeff added.

“Yet another true statement,” Riker chuckled in agreement as Selena began giggling. Then, Riker looked up at Selena with one eyebrow raised. She looked back down at him, one eyebrow raised in question. “You meet Joey's roommate yet?”

“Yeah, we did. He kinda walked in when I was about to pull Joey's pants down,” Selena sighed. “The guy was slightly shocked, to say the least. Joey was horrified. He wanted to make a good _first impression_ or some shit.”

“Which is why he sent your sorry ass over here, isn't it?” Jeff asked as he continued to rifle through Riker's clothes.

“Yep,” Selena giggled in response. Riker snorted and shook his head.

“Wow, Joseph sure knows how to treat a girl,” Riker added. Selena just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Whatever. I wanted to annoy you guys anyway. Pretty sure Beth will make an appearance at some point,” Selena said.

“Probably,” Jeff agreed. “Riker, where do you want Corin?”

“My bed!” Riker exclaimed, sitting up and holding his hands out for the stuffed hippo he knew Jeff would be handing him. Jeff just shook his head and gave Riker what he wanted as Riker giggled happily and Selena shook her head at him.

“When the hell did you get that?” Selena asked.

“Two weeks ago. Darren and I both got one when we went to the zoo. He decided mine would be named Corin and his would be named Shasta since we'd just finished reading The Horse and His Boy,” Riker replied as he collapsed against his pillows and held Corin closely to his chest. Selena snorted and shook her head again as she ruffled Riker's hair.

“You and Darren are so precious,” Selena giggled.

“They really are,” Jeff agreed as Riker chuckled and shifted slightly in order to rest his head on Selena's stomach and look over at Jeff.

“You and Dalton are no better,” Riker said. Jeff looked over at Riker then with raised eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips.

“No. Not even close. Dalt and I are nowhere _near_ as vomit inducing as you and Darren are,” Jeff said.

“I concur,” Selena breathed out as she started to play with Riker's hair again. Riker just shrugged in response as they all fell silent as Jeff continued to put Riker's clothes away while Selena ran her fingers through Riker's hair and Riker held Corin close to his chest.

Then, there came a small knock on the door before someone pushed it open slowly. Someone with dark brown hair and blue eyes stuck their head through the door and raised one eyebrow.

“Sup?” Riker asked, raising one hand in greeting. “You Macen?”

“Uh...yeah,” Macen replied as he slowly walked into the room and took in his surroundings, including Jeff sitting on the floor putting clothes away as well as Riker and Selena curled up on the bed together.

“I'm Riker,” Riker breathed as he pushed himself up to the sitting position. Then, he slapped one hand lightly to Selena's stomach, causing her to yelp. “This one here is Selena and the one on the floor is Jeffry.”

“Selena, if you make any jokes about me _being on the floor_ I will bitch slap you,” Jeff warned, blindly pointing over towards Selena.

“Dammit,” Selena breathed out as she sat up as well. Then, she looked over at Macen to smile and wave.  “Hi! I hope you adjust to new situations quickly, because I'd really like to get back to being inappropriate with these two.”

“Uh... _what_?” Macen asked, eyebrows knit closely together.

“Oh my god, don't take it as it sounds. She just likes to be involved vocally in our sex lives,” Riker told Macen.

“Yeah. She knows by now that I don't share well,” Jeff said as he smirked over at Selena with one eyebrow raised. Selena snorted and rolled her eyes.

“It's okay. Joey doesn't share well either. You should have heard him spluttering the one time when Elliot asked jokingly if he could join us. I thought he was going to fall over and then jump back up to punch Elliot in the stomach,” Selena replied with a small smirk.

“He shouldn't have gotten so defensive. Elliot is gay,” Jeff said as he put the last of Riker's clothes away. Riker shook his head and sighed before looking over at Macen, who looked a little confused and shocked.

“Sorry. Sometimes my friends forget that not everyone is acclimated to us,” Riker said.

“You make it sound like you're not part of the dynamic, babe,” Jeff chuckled as he got up and pressed a quick kiss to Riker's lips. Riker smiled and looked up at Jeff.

“I never said that, _babe_ ,” Riker replied. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before he climbed onto the bed to sit down on Riker's free side. Macen looked between all of them as he put his suitcases against his bed.

“Okay, I'm gonna be straight up. I am really confused by the dynamic of relationships going on in here right now,” Macen said. Immediately, all three of them began laughing.

“Oh, those two are dating. I'm dating one of their co-stars,” Selena said, gesturing to Riker and Jeff.

“Co-stars?” Macen asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah. We're on a television show,” Riker said.

“That was picked up for a spin-off, woo!” Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air happily.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Macen deadpanned, expression serious. Riker shook his head and shrugged.

“Don't let them being famous fool you, they don't act it,” Selena said. “Sometimes I forget they work in the television industry.”

“Sometimes _I_ forget,” Riker snorted. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as he leaned over to kiss Riker's cheek.

“Jackson doesn't let us forget,” Jeff added. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement before curling himself around Jeff. Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms around Riker's shoulders, burying his nose in Riker's hair. Then, Jeff looked over at Macen. “Just to let you know, sometimes Riker acts like a five year old instead of a nineteen year old.”

“You're no better,” Riker grumbled as Selena laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Also, you should probably get used to Jeff being here. I don't know how often he will actually sleep in his own dorm,” Selena told Macen.

“As long as they're not going at it when I'm in the room, I think I'm okay,” Macen snorted.

“Don't worry, we're not ones for an audience,” Riker assured Macen.

“Can I remind you that Darren has walked in on you multiple times?” Selena asked, looking over at Riker and Jeff with one eyebrow raised.

“Doesn't count. That is late at night and he decides to come in because he has had a nightmare and needs _Riker cuddles_ ,” Jeff snorted as he rolled his eyes. Macen looked over, confused.

“Darren is my younger brother. He's four now. He likes to walk in unannounced sometimes,” Riker said. “The first time it happened he was only three, but he didn't see anything.”

“Oh, he's seen it now,” Selena laughed as she leaned back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“We know,” Riker and Jeff breathed out in unison.

“Ay! I found your room!” Beth suddenly exclaimed as she ran into the room and flung herself on top of Riker and Jeff, causing Jeff to squawk out indignantly. Beth and Selena immediately began giggling and Riker shook his head. Macen just looked over at them, eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, man. This is Beth. She is excitable sometimes. Beth, this is my roommate, Macen,” Riker said, gesturing between the two of them.

“Hi. Sorry if I scared you. I've just known these kids a long time,” Beth giggled.

“Kids? We're the same age as you!” Selena exclaimed. Beth just smiled and shrugged.

“Well, I will let you unpack and bring this rowdy bunch elsewhere,” Riker said, starting to shove the others off of his bed.

“Aw, _lame_ ,” Beth breathed as Jeff giggled and climbed onto Riker's back.

“C'mon, Beth. Let's go annoy the gays,” Selena said, grabbing onto Beth's hand.

“But they're already with us!” Beth exclaimed.

“The _other_ gays, Elizabeth,” Riker breathed out as he shook his head and shot Macen an apologetic look. Macen just smiled slightly and shrugged in response.

“Ah, okay! I can't even imagine all the gay in Jeff and Elliot's room,” Beth snorted.

“It's so gay that a rainbow shoots out of our window,” Jeff droned out. Beth and Selena snorted with laughter and Riker laughed and shook his head as he shut the door behind himself as they walked out of his dorm building.

000000

“Ah! Riker! Get back here!” Jeff screamed as he chased Riker down the hallway. Riker just laughed and continued running down the hallway towards his room, Jeff's belt in his hand. It was a few days after they'd moved in, so he knew most people in his hall, and they all knew better by now not to bother looking out into the hall when they heard Jeff yelling.

Once Riker reached his room, he threw open the door and then slammed it shut and locked it. Macen looked up and raised one eyebrow questioningly as Riker collapsed against the door and slid to the floor. Riker just chuckled and held up Jeff's belt. Macen smiled then and shook his head as he turned back to whatever he had been doing on the computer. Then, they both jumped slightly and squealed when Jeff ran into the door and then pounded on it.

“Riker Samuel Castellan! Open this door right now before I decide to withhold!” Jeff exclaimed.

“Don't tell lies!” Riker replied as Macen shook his head.

“Good thing I'm not on skype with any family members,” Macen chuckled under his breath. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

“Riker! C'mon! I need my belt! I am holding my pants up right now!” Jeff complained loudly.

“Since when is Jeffry not wearing skin tight jeans?” Macen asked offhandedly.

“We just got back from set. He didn't put on skinny jeans this morning because it was _too early to put in the effort_ ,” Riker replied. Macen nodded then, understanding.

“Gotcha,” Macen added.

“Riker, _please_ ,” Jeff pouted from outside the door. “You're being mean. This is getting to the level of Dalton to Blaine.”

“You know this is _nowhere_ near that level,” Riker chuckled as he unlocked the door and then opened it a bit to peek out of it. Jeff turned and stared at Riker down on the floor, hands on his hips.

“This is that level for me and you,” Jeff retorted, eyes narrowing. Riker sighed then and opened the door and held out Jeff's belt. Jeff stalked into the room with his nose in the air and grabbed his belt before going over to Riker's dresser and pulling out a pair of gym shorts.

“You're both ridiculous,” Macen breathed as he looked over at them.

“You should know this after three days living with me,” Riker chuckled as he climbed onto his bed and picking up Corin to hold to his chest.

“You've got me there,” Macen agreed as Jeff changed into the gym shorts and then climbing onto Riker's bed.

“Hey, Rike. You need to take your meds. You didn't take them before we left this morning,” Jeff said offhandedly as he lay down and buried his face in Riker's pillow. Riker sighed and swatted lightly at Jeff's ass.

“I know,” Riker added before getting up and grabbing one of his pills and a bottle of water. Macen watched with one raised eyebrow and Riker looked over, confused. “What?”

“How the fuck have I not noticed you taking meds?” Macen asked. Riker shrugged then as he swallowed the pill and then took a sip of water.

“I don't know, man. I just take it whenever during the day,” Riker replied as he climbed back onto his bed.

“You probably should have a set time, but you don't,” Jeff mumbled as he turned his head slightly off of the pillow. Riker shrugged again and stretched his arms over his head.

“Elizabeth said it's fine as long as I take it every day. You're not my therapist or doctor, so _hush_ ,” Riker added as he reached out to ruffle Jeff's hair. Jeff narrowed his eyes then and turned his face to bury back in Riker's pillow, causing Riker to snort and shake his head.

“How long have you been on medications?” Macen asked. “You make it sound like it's been a long time.”

“Technically, yeah. I've had some breaks, but I've mostly been on medications since I was twelve,” Riker replied.

“ _Twelve_?” Macen exclaimed. Riker nodded in response and Jeff huffed out a breath.

“Yeah. My dad died when I was twelve and stuff happened and I had sleeping problems...and PTSD and depression,” Riker said. “To put it simply.”

“Simply,” Jeff snorted sarcastically. Riker just turned to stick his tongue out at Jeff, who smiled slightly and reached out to pat Riker's cheek. “Charming.”

“Thanks,” Riker breathed.

“That's heavy shit though, dude,” Macen said, causing Riker to look back over at him.

“Yeah, but I'm used to it by now. It's been seven years,” Riker said.

“Okay, yeah. You guys are nineteen. Why are you all freshmen?” Macen asked. “I've been wondering.”

“We took a year off,” Jeff told Macen. “Last school year we spent at home playing with toddlers and going to work every once in a while.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed with a nod and a smile. Macen nodded then.

“Makes sense. Did everyone on the show you work on do that?” Macen asked. Riker shook his head.

“Nah, just us, Joey, and Lauren,” Riker added. “The others all went off to college.”

“Ah, alrighty then,” Macen breathed out. Riker chuckled and settled down into his mattress more.

“One day we will have to show the show to you,” Riker said.

“I feel like we were so little when it started,” Jeff breathed as he curled into Riker's side. Riker snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“We were fourteen,” Riker added. Jeff just shrugged and Macen chuckled.

“It is still weird to me that I know _famous people_ ,” Macen said. Riker laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I think you've adjusted to us being super weird faster than us being famous,” Riker added. Macen laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I still think you guys are super weird sometimes,” Macen told them. Riker and Jeff both just smiled and shrugged.

“I can live with that,” Riker said, causing Macen to chuckle again before they all fell into silence for a while.

000000

“It is so nice out,” Selena breathed a few weeks later as she and Riker sat out beneath a tree one afternoon. Riker hummed in agreement as he leaned back on his palms and raised his face towards the sky, tapping one foot along to a beat playing in his head. Selena smiled and watched Riker as he hummed to himself under his breath. Riker cracked an eye open and looked over at Selena as well as he smiled and then reached out to start and braid her hair. She released a giggle and moved closer, leaning into the touch.

“What time do you have class?” Riker asked.

“Uh, two,” Selena replied as she looked down at her watch, which showed that she still had forty minutes before her class. Riker hummed out his response as he began to sing under his breath and continued to braid Selena's hair. “Do you even have class today?”

“Yeah. At six,” Riker said.

“What kind of class do you have at six?” Selena asked, snorting with laughter.

“Dance,” Riker replied simply as he finished braiding Selena's hair and then stood up swiftly, pulling Selena up with him and causing her to let out a surprised giggle.

“Is Jeff in that class with you?” Selena asked, one eyebrow raised. Riker smiled and shook his head

“No, he is not,” Riker replied as he starting leading Selena in a dance.

“I bet if he was you would be getting sex after that class every time you had it,” Selena laughed. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he continued to dance with Selena and then started to sing Not Alone. Selena smiled and then joined Riker singing. Riker smiled widely and scrunched his nose at her and she giggled, reaching up quickly to tap at his nose as they continued to dance.

“So, when does Joey get out of class?” Riker asked once they stopped dancing and Selena dropped back to the ground, her now un-braided hair fanning out above her head. She looked up at Riker and then huffed out a breath.

“Three. We have the same class at two,” she finally replied. “Do you even have any classes with Jeff?”

“A few. Some basics and singing. He has dance in the morning though. He's got a few classes with Macen too,” Riker replied. “I usually meet them out here at two when they get out of photography. And don't even ask me why Jeffry is taking photography because even _I_ don't know.”

“That child is weird,” Selena breathed as she pushed herself up into the sitting position. Riker just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“So, circling back to the sex comment about dance class...I am quite sure Elliot and Oliver do almost every day after that class, not gonna lie,” Riker chuckled. Selena snorted and rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair over her left shoulder.

“Of course they do. Sometimes they're worse than Lily and Carter,” Selena said as she looked down at her watch. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement. “Well, I have to head to class. I will see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Riker replied as Selena kissed his cheek and then pushed herself up from the ground and grabbed her bag before walking away, throwing a wave over her shoulder. Riker waved back and then leaned back on his palms, looking up at the leaves above him as they blew lightly in the breeze. Then, Riker looked back down as he heard someone walk up to him. He was greeted by seeing a girl with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair and bright green eyes walking up to him.

“Hi! I saw you dancing!” she squealed happily. Riker smiled up at her and nodded slightly.

“It's not like this is a private area or anything,” Riker added. She snorted slightly and shrugged.

“Well, you're an extremely talented dancer,” she told him.

“So I've been told,” Riker replied.

“Was that your girlfriend you were dancing with?” the girl asked, expression curious. Riker bit back a laugh as he looked up at her.

“No, I'm actually...” Riker started but then the girl squealed and shook her head.

“Oh my god! Of course she's not! I know who you are!” she exclaimed. “How did I not recognize you earlier? _Oh my god_!”

“Uh...I don't know?” Riker asked in response as the girl giggled and then collapsed onto the ground to sit across from him.

“I thought my friend was lying when he said that you came to school here,” she giggled. “I'm Kamryn, by the way.”

“Riker, obviously,” Riker chuckled, shaking the Kamryn's hand as she extended it.

“Sorry if I seem crazy. I just watched Brandywine High from when it started,” she giggled. Riker just smiled and shrugged.

“It's okay. One of my friends who has known Jeff and me since we were seven freaked out over the show when it started. He would get giddy when the seasons were released on DVD. It is slightly sadder now that he is dating one of us,” Riker said. Kamryn just giggled and shrugged.

“That's kinda funny though,” she added. Riker snorted and shrugged in response. “So, what are you studying here? Don't you already have a career?”

“Technically, yes. But I wanted to come to school to study choreography and theater,” Riker replied with a small shrug of one shoulder. “There is no guarantee to how long the spin-off series will last, and I want to be able to get a job doing dance or theater someday.”

“Makes sense,” Kamryn breathed. Then she eyed Riker warily, as if nervous.

“What?” Riker asked, still smiling slightly as he figured she wanted to ask something fan base related.

“I have a question, but I don't know if it is overstepping any lines,” Kamryn replied.

“Don't worry about my _lines_. All of my friends have broken those a long time ago,” Riker chuckled. Kamryn giggled then and bounced slightly as she looked at Riker.

“So, I know this might sound creepy now that I've been talking to you, but I follow you on tumblr,” Kamryn started.

“As guessed,” Riker chuckled with a nod. Kamryn just smiled bashfully and bit lightly at her bottom lip.

“ _Anyway_ , I remember when all your friends put up that you and Jeff said you were gonna get married. Is that true?” Kamryn asked.

“Yes. Someday,” Jeff's voice answered, causing Riker to look up and back to see Jeff standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Riker chuckled and reached back to grab onto Jeff's pocket. Jeff raised one eyebrow at Riker, but then smiled and easily crawled to the ground next to Riker and kissed Riker's cheek. Riker smiled widely and did the same in response, pulling Jeff closer to his chest.

“Honestly. I left you alone for _one hour_ to go to class and you find my roommate and _hound him_. What did I tell you about doing that, Kamryn?” Macen sighed out as he walked up to them. Kamryn looked up at Macen then and jutted out her bottom lip and blinked a few times.

“He said it was okay for me to ask a question! He told me it wouldn't be weird!” Kamryn exclaimed defensively.

“Macen, you of all people should know by now that I have no boundaries,” Riker chuckled as Macen sat down next to them, shaking his head.

“That doesn't mean some hyperactive fan can come running up to you and start asking about your life,” Macen replied.

“Hey! I didn't even recognize him at first! I came over here to compliment him on his dancing!” Kamryn retorted.

“It's true,” Riker agreed. “Then she started to ask if Selena was my girlfriend since I'd been dancing with Selena.”

“If you were straight, you probably would be dating Selena,” Jeff huffed out as he buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of Riker's neck. Riker hummed happily and leaned into the touch. Macen just shook his head at them and Kamryn giggled excitedly.

“I can't believe I'm meeting the cast of Brandywine High,” she squealed out, clapping her hands together once. Jeff eyed her and then snorted out his laughter as he shook his head.

“And obviously one of your friends lives with one of them,” Jeff added.

“Jeff, don't even lie. You pretty much live in our room as well,” Macen snorted. “Plus, don't make it sound like I've known Kamryn for a prolonged period of time. I only met her when we moved in.”

“ _Ouch_ ,” Kamryn hissed as Riker and Jeff snorted with laughter. “I thought I meant more than that to you, Macen.”

“Kamryn, you know extremely well how easily you get on my nerves,” Macen replied. Kamryn giggled then and reached over to pat Macen's cheek.

“It's just because you make it easy,” Kamryn added as Macen let out a heavy sigh. Jeff giggled and wrapped his arms around Riker's shoulders.

“You really do, Macen,” Jeff added. “Why do you think Selena bugs you so much?”

“Because she is a bitch and Joseph is too whipped to control her,” Macen replied. Riker and Jeff burst out laughing at that and Kamryn looked between them.

“Just be happy Lily doesn't go here as well,” Riker told Macen, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I think all of your friends need lives,” Macen replied.

“Yeah, they do,” Jeff agreed. “All they do is sit on tumblr and gossip about us.”

“Yep,” Riker breathed out as he leaned into Jeff's chest.

“Where is Selena anyway?” Jeff asked as he ran his fingers through Riker's hair.

“She had to go to class,” Riker replied.

“I even know that, Jeff,” Macen chuckled. Jeff looked over and stuck his tongue out at Macen, who laughed again. Riker just snorted and reached up to pat Jeff's cheek.

“The man I will marry one day is so mature,” Riker added sarcastically.

“Mmh, wanna see how _mature_ I can get?” Jeff asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered across his face.

“I know perfectly well how _mature_ you can get, Jeffry,” Riker chuckled in response.

“Yeah, so do I,” Macen grumbled as Kamryn eyed them all with raised eyebrows. Then, she looked over at Macen.

“You weren't kidding when you said they were open,” she breathed. Macen shook his head and let out a sigh.

“Hey, I already apologized for that one day, so you can't hold it over my head. How was I supposed to know your teacher wasn't gonna show up?” Riker asked as Jeff braided Riker's hair in places.

“I know. But at least next time put a sock or something on the door, just in case,” Macen sighed.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Jeff giggled, causing Macen to shake his head.

“Well, I'm gonna actually go get my shit together for class tonight,” Riker breathed before shoving up from the ground and then pulling Jeff with him.

“Mmh, good luck and stay away from my bed,” Macen replied.

“Always do!” Riker laughed as he and Jeff walked away, both of them smiling as they heard Kamryn let out a little squeal before saying something to Macen.

000000

“I miss Braxton,” Riker complained as he lay across his bed on Friday. Jeff and Macen both snorted and Jeff climbed onto the bed next to Riker.

“Let Darren have the cat to himself for a while,” Jeff added as he pat Riker's head.

“No! Braxton is _my_ cat!” Riker replied.

“You have issues, dude. _Issues_ ,” Macen told him.

“Mmh, just watch out. It wouldn't surprise me if he drove home one weekend and came back with a cat. He did it in high school,” Jeff said as he pulled his textbook into his lap to start reading over the chapter he needed to look at.

“And got away with it?” Macen asked, looking over with one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. Until the person I was dating at the time got fed up with him and he bit her,” Riker replied as he looked over at Macen, who burst out laughing.

“That is _priceless_ ,” Macen laughed. Riker nodded in agreement as Jeff sighed and shook his head.

“That stupid cat is so pampered, I swear,” Jeff breathed.

“Of course,” Riker agreed as he sat up and grabbed his laptop to turn it on. Jeff eyed him and raised one eyebrow.

“Are you going on tumblr?” Jeff asked.

“Mhm! I haven't been on in a while!” Riker replied as he opened tumblr.

“You seriously go on there?” Macen asked as he scribbled out some notes.

“Yeah. I check to see how crazy the fans get and see how riled up they get when the others make comments,” Riker said as he logged on and then started scrolling through his dashboard. Jeff just huffed out a breath and shook his head as he turned back to his book and Macen rolled his eyes. Then, Riker came across a picture and let out a small squeal. Jeff looked over then and smiled.

“That's a new one,” Jeff added. Riker nodded in agreement as he looked at the picture, which was from the day before. In the picture, Riker was draped over Jeff's back as Jeff bent over double sitting on the ground and Kamryn was sitting on the ground next to them, making a face. Riker giggled as he looked at the picture and then looked down at the comments.

_You guys didn't believe me when I told you I met Riker Castellan and Jeffry Aaronson and befriended them, so here is picture evidence. I TOLD YOU GUYS THEY WENT TO MY SCHOOL AND MY FRIEND ROOMS WITH RIKER (well, he says he technically rooms with them both, but that is beside the point)_

_I don't wanna bring you down, chica, but this could be photoshopped._

_I SWEAR IT IS NOT. I KNOW THEM. RIKER KNOWS I HAVE A TUMBLR, I TOLD HIM. JEFF CONFIRMED TO ME THEY WILL GET MARRIED SOMEDAY. I SWEAR I AM NOT LYING._

_D'aw, they're so cute :3_

_Jeff looks unamused by Riker's antics._

_Jeff was extremely unamused. He was attempting to do homework and Riker wouldn't let him. He kept poking Jeff's side and tickling him._

_Sounds like Riker. I miss that kid...even though we are the same age. He needs to come visit me soon._

_Carter, you could just as easily go visit them. You're just a lazy ass. BUT, this picture is adorable. I'm happy they're adjusting to school :)_

_DYLAN, HI. I MISS YOU EVEN THOUGH I SAW YOU ON SET THE OTHER DAY. Though, now you've made Carter pout in a corner. I swear my boyfriend is five on the inside...ANYWAY, WHO IS THIS CHICK IN THE PICTURE? WHY DIDNT THEY MENTION THEY HAD FRIENDS?_

_Ohmygodwhat, RIKER AND JEFF HAVE FRIENDS? NO WAY, LILY._

_Shut up dylan. No one loves you._

_I have the Bandywine High cast bickering at each other through my post. I feel special *sigh*_

_Oh...this is your post? WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY FRIENDS? GIVE THEM BAAAAACK!_

“Lily has issues,” Jeff breathed as he read over the comments as well. Riker snorted and nodded in agreement as he clicked on the reblog button to add in his own comment.

_OMG KAMRYN, I FINALLY FOUND YOUR TUMBLR. I CAN FOLLOW YOU NOW, EE HEE HEEE! And lame people who said this could be photoshopped, IT IS NOT. Kamryn tells you guys da troof. She is friends with my roommate...and now us. Though, she goofs around with us more than Macen because Macen is lame. HE LAUGHED AT ME ABOUT BRAXTON, GUIZ D: Also, Lily, stop being so fucking protective. I am not your property, you are Carter's property. And tell Carter to get his ass out here. I am busy on the weekends with the show the school is doing. AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, LILLETH, THAT IS KAMRYN. SHE IS OUR NEW FRIEND. SHE IS COOL AND LIKE A MIX BETWEEN YOU AND CARTER. MAYBE SHE IS YOUR LONG LOST LOVE CHILD. I DONT KNOW, BUT YOU WILL LIKE HER WHEN YOU MEET HER. Also, you're not allowed to be mean to Macen when you meet him...Selena already makes fun of him enough. Poor child didn't know what he got himself into being my roommate..._

Jeff snorted and shook his head before returning back to his work. Riker just smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek before turning back to his computer to see that Kamryn had already reblogged the picture again. He clicked on it to refresh it and immediately snorted with laughter, seeing she had reblogged with a picture of herself smiling widely.

_RIKER! You founded me! WHEE! Now we can be best friends on tumblr too! And who is Braxton? But I feel like Macen just likes to make fun of you. He was telling me how you're super whipped the other day...though apparently Jeff is slightly more whipped. And WHY AM I THEIR LOVE CHILD? ALSO, WHY AM I ASKING ALL THIS SHIT OVER TUMBLR WHEN I CAN WALK DOWN THE STAIRCASE AND DOWN THE HALL AND BE IN YOUR ROOM? OKAY, I WILL SEE YOU IN A MINUTE, OKAY? OKAY._

As soon as Riker finished reading the comment, there was a small knock on the door before Kamryn pushed the door open.

“Yeah, sure, _come in_ ,” Macen said sarcastically. Kamryn just stuck her tongue out at Macen and then crawled onto Riker's bed with him and Jeff. Jeff shook his head and scooted over to make room for he as Riker chuckled.

“Okay, I wanna say that Braxton is my cat. I miss him,” Riker said. Kamryn immediately began giggling and covered her face with her hands.

“You were complaining about missing your fucking cat, weren't you?” she asked.

“Yes, he was,” Jeff replied, snorting slightly with laughter.

“Oh my god, you have no life, Riker,” Kamryn said. “But _anyway_ , why am I the love child of Lily and Carter or whatever?”

“Because you're inappropriate like Lily but you fangirl like Carter,” Riker replied.

“Oh, rude,” Kamryn replied, giving Riker her sassy face. He just chuckled and then pulled up his webcam. Kamryn eyed him warily and Riker chuckled.

“To show everyone you made it to the room!” Riker replied.

“Oh my god, you have no life!” Kamryn giggled as she leaned against Riker's shoulder. Riker just smiled widely as he took a picture and Macen looked over at them to shake his head. Kamryn giggled as she saw the picture, in which she was laughing as Riker smiled widely and Jeff was looking down at his textbook even though his expression was clearly sarcastic. Riker chuckled and then opened tumblr to upload it. Then, beneath the picture he added the comment _Kamryn made it to my room, whee! New best friend :D._

“You're trying to send the fangirls into a tizzy, aren't you?” Jeff asked as he looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“What else do I do with my life on tumblr, Jeffry?” Riker asked in response, causing Jeff to snort and roll his eyes.

“Well, I enjoy it. I shall now join it too, _mwahahaha_!” Kamryn laughed loudly as they watched the amount of notes grow on the picture Riker had just posted.

“Because you're weird. I guess this friendship is a good match,” Macen snorted. Kamryn just smiled innocently over at Macen, who smiled and shook his head.

“It really is though,” Riker agreed as he went back to his dashboard to see how the fans were handling the new information. “I approve of the friendship.”

“Good. Because I intend to stick around as long as you'll let me,” Kamryn breathed as she rested her head on Riker's shoulder.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Jeff told her with a laugh as he leaned against her as well. Kamryn just laughed and shrugged as they all curled together on Riker's bed and continued to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Boopboop! I don't remember what prompted me to write this. Probably boredom. And I really wanted a female character named Kamryn.  
> Also, in my head Riker is definitely in college to study choreography and such. I decided on that recently. I never really decided on Jeff's major, but he does end up being a vocals/drama teacher at a public high school. So there's that.  
> As for Macen, I definitely see him as a photographer. Nothing else. Bby Macen the photographer.
> 
> On another note, this takes place, like, RIGHT after Midnight Swallows & TV Cameras will end. Because, yes, I have an ending planned for that :)


End file.
